1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to open-top trays and receptacles and, in particular, to a pivotal mount for a retainer therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sets of sockets for use with associated drive members to form socket wrenches, such as ratcheting wrenches or the like, may be stored in trays dimensioned to snugly receive the sockets in an array of decreasing diameters. Such trays may be provided with pivoting retainers which generally define a bail which is pivotally movable between an access position lying alongside the receptacle to permit insertion and removal of sockets, and a retaining position closely overlying the receptacle so as to prevent removal of the sockets from the receptacle. Heretofore, such pivotal retainers have been riveted to upstanding end walls of the receptacle. This riveted construction increases the time and expense of assembly.